


Even in death

by Silwer999



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A troll baby is hurt in this, Canon Compliant, Cronus Being Cronus, Gen, Homestuck Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwer999/pseuds/Silwer999
Summary: The origin of his scars. Homestuck kink meme fill.





	Even in death

**Author's Note:**

> For this: https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/38154.html?thread=39988746 homestuck kink meme prompt.  
> "Okay, so this just occurred to me - Cronus and Dualscar both have the dual scars. What's more, the obvious Harry Potter references in Aranea's exposition for Cronus that indicate that Cronus has had his starts since he was "at a young age." Maybe Cronus and Dualscar both have the scars just as a coincidence, but it seems perfectly plausible that they were sent on the meteors to Beforus/Alternia already scarred. And if that happened, then, given that it was Karkat who created the 24 ectogrubs and sent them out on the meteors, then the dual scars are probably Karkat's fault.
> 
> Anyone want to write the story of how this happened? Because I'm really curious now. If you want to include Karkat talking about it to dead Cronus in the dreambubble, that's also good :)"

Your name is… well, you don’t have a name yet. Soon enough you will be known as Cronus, and later Orphaner Dualscar if you find yourself on the right side of the scratch, but for now you remain nameless. You do, however, have a few nicknames or rather descriptors: “OTHER VIOLET WIGGLER”, “NOT-ERIDAN”, “ANOTHER ONE!!!” and other colourful things that your current caretaker calls you when he sees you. Right now, however, his attention is elsewhere.

 

Having yet to develop your attention seeking tendencies you don’t care if anybody is looking at you. You're busy looking at things yourself. You just saw something shiny. Marvellous, pretty sparks started to erupt from one of the big greyish things in the room. It's a beautiful display and the best thing you ever saw in your life. It's not much considering you were just made, but it still means something. You are so amazed by it that this display will be your very first memory.

 

You are, of course, just a little grub. Not capable of much intelligence wise and your memory is not working properly yet, so this is not something you will remember in detail. In the future, your mind will interpret those sparks of broken machinery as a magic spell.

 

An offensive magic spell.

 

You decide to crawl a little closer. It is such a pretty sight and you want to see it better.

 

It's both your first conscious decision and your first mistake.

 

**⇒ Be Violet wiggler’s Caretaker**

You are now Karkat. Recently you became an ectobiologist and produced twenty-four grubs of various quality. Twelve of which you begrudgingly recognize as yourself and your companions, and twelve of which seem to have no discernible purpose. You now have the doubtful pleasure of making sure they don’t kill themselves before The Reckoning starts.

 

This task cannot end soon enough.

 

You have just broken a fight between Feferi and the other fuchsia blood for the third time, and were wondering if there was any chance of success in stopping Sollux and the other yellow grub from flying around the room when you heard an explosion behind you. And then right after that a loud shrill cry. It sounded suspiciously like Eridan.

 

You turn around and asses the situation.

 

Good news: Eridan was okay. Bad news: the other violet wiggler definitely wasn't.

 

One of the machines in the room got damaged by something and exploded. It was not a big explosion by any means but some debris must have hit Not-Eridan considering that the grub was now lying there crying and bleeding profusely.

 

You are the worst caretaker ever. It's you.

 

You run to the wiggler and look for a way to stop the bleeding. The only thing you have on hand is your shirt. You take it off and hold it to the wound, but the cheap material lowbloods’ clothes are made of does little to stop the blood flow and now you will have to change. So a loss all around. For an added bonus Non-Eridan screams upset the other wigglers and now all of them are crying. It means they're not fighting anymore, but they are giving you a headache. You try to calm them down, with no results.

 

You are panicking now. How much blood can he afford to lose? You weren't sure if the twelve additional wigglers had any purpose, but you didn't trust Sgrub to not do something shitty if one of them died.

 

Then before you even know what's happening The Reckoning starts and all the grubs disappear. Including the injured one. Leaving you only with a blood-soaked shirt and a migraine.

 

**⇒ Be Cronus In The Future**

You are now Future Cronus, in the future. Or maybe in the past, time is confusing in the dream bubbles.

 

You aren't really doing anything, just hanging out hoping for some company, as usual as you did for forever now. But there is some change to the routine. Meenah had finally shown up, and from what you heard she is heading to your corner of the bubbles. You're hoping that when she sees your new greaser style, well not new, but she hasn't seen it yet, she will finally understand what a great catch you are.

 

You’re trying to come up with a smooth line to welcome her, should she show up, when you see him. You’ve never seen that guy before. Must be one of those new trolls or old trolls maybe? It's hard to say after the scratch. Judging by the looks, he must be Kankri’s...um. He must be Kankri’s… relative. There, a nice human world. So Kankri’s relative, not as good looking as Kankri in your opinion. But unlike Kankri probably available.

 

You greet the guy and start on some good pick up line.

 

The Vantas lookalike flips you off before you can even finish and looks at you ready to say something, but instead... he completely freezes. You don't remember when was the last time you’ve seen somebody so upset. Then the guy turns around and sprints straight to the nearest dream hive.

 

Rude.

 

Somebody must be spreading nasty rumours about you, for him to react like that. Probably Captor. That asshole is always bringing you down. This is such horseshit. You're such a nice guy and people treat you like dirt for no reason.

 

You check the new lock that just appeared on the dream hive’s door and consider whether or not it would be worth the effort of trying to open it.

 

Nah. You better go back to waiting for Meenah. You have just the line to greet her with.

 

**⇒ Be Karkat**

You are now Karkat. You are pretty much freaking the fuck out.

You did your best to repress the memory of being an ectobiologist, but it has now come back to haunt you.

It was him. It was him. It was him. The other violet blood. Seemed like a complete tool but it was him.

And he had scars. Two of them. You never got a good look at the wound, but this was ridiculous. What kind of shithead lets a wiggler under its care get two head wounds. You're such a failure Vantas.

He has scars. He is dead and he still has scars. You fucked him up so badly his ghost has scars. And whenever he goes they follow. The signs of your failure visible even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it. I hope you liked it. I don't write that often and this is my first Homestuck fic so any tips for improvement would be appreciated.


End file.
